


The difference.

by Lizziada



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziada/pseuds/Lizziada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿How can you not like me?"</p><p>Inoo Kei is fazed by rejection. ¿Why did his first crush have to be unrequited?. (I'm so so sorry for the sucky prompt(also awful title))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference.

**Author's Note:**

> All I really have to say is
> 
> I'm sorry  
> I'm so sorry  
> All of my Inoobu is so sad  
> The angst comes from within,

>  

"¿How can you not like me?" He yelled hysterically, melting down in tears, feeling the stinging pain from a broken heart and the deep cuts its shards were drawing from the inside."What I mean is. ¿Why you?" Sobbing, Kei continued softly after the heartache had spread to his throat. "From all the boys and girls who struggle to find a way into my pants.¿Why does it have to be you the exception? The only one I've really loved"  
  
Kota shone his no-eyed smile and took a step forward, patting his shoulder in a friendly matter. Causing a lot more pain through simple contact than intended. "¿Could it be that? The reason. Maybe I'm not the one you love, I'm just the one who didn't love you back" He analized "And you fell in love with the challenge. Instead of the person itself".  
He was so gentle, despite how much Kei wanted to raise his voice. The soothing tone taped his mouth shot as he stared at the taller man in disbilief. It wasn't true, his mind was a daily tornado of Yabu Kota. Spinning around the insides of his skull with his voice, his body, his smile, himself. ¿Or was it the desire of owning all that?. He began to wonder. ¿Could his love just be greed?.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't become a part of your game. Maybe in some other circumstance we could've been closer" Kota continued to apologize. "But I should go. Grieving over a whim for so long wouldn't be healthy".  
Inoo's stare was fixed to the other's chest. His face flushed and humid, embarassed of himself and his own tantrum. The next thing he felt were hands cupping his face, pulling his glance up to meet with brown eyes. Drying his tear, as tender as a lover would. But that idea only was the reason for him to start crying again.   
  
"You wouldn't like your fans to see you like this. ¿Would you?" The pretty boy sunk deep in his stare, too close for comfort, feeling the terrible need for a hug. But that would've been asking too much from Kota.  
  
He saw a pair of lips coming closer softly pursed and mimiced, pursing his own, plump and red, used to provoking and capable of turning both genders head over heels, now expecting, for the first time, an actual goodbye kiss. Bittersweet to be their first and last. But the warm feeling never reached them, and instead, the gesture landed on his forehead. He wasn't good enough to own Yabu Kota's heart, neither could he get a proper farewell.

(I didn't have a plan, I'm so sorry)


End file.
